


Always.

by yoonxmoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Single Parent Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonxmoon/pseuds/yoonxmoon
Summary: they were the couple of the century, the relationship goals that everybody dreams but everything falls apart when jeonghan admits that he's getting married with a girl whose carrying his baby.Years later seungcheol and jeonghan met in the hospital.."cheol please save my daughter"
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm new to this app and this will be my first story here in ao3, so kindly click the kudos or comment anything if you feel like i did a great job :) thank you so much and enjoy reading.

Jeonghan is trembling while holding his daughter's hands inside the ambulance. He turn to the drivers side and say..

"please make it faster, my baby is having a hard time breathing already" He looks at his daughter and God knows how much he wanted to take all the pain that suji, his daughter feels.

He keeps on kissing his daughter's hand while silently praying that this will end up just like the other attacks she encountered, an attack that will only last for one day and then they'll eventually go home with a big smile on their face but unfortunately jeonghan knows that this attack is kinda different from the others.

the ambulance stop and the car door opens, the nurse pulls Suji's stretcher and immediately put her in the emergency room..

Jeonghan waited for almost 5 hours and the ER door suddenly opens, only to reveal the face of the guy who once made his world the brighest, the guy whom he gave all his first with, the guy whom he love so deeply, and the guy he left...

His heart beats go fast as he says the name of the guy..

"Cheo--"

"DOCTOR CHOI!! DO YOU NEED ASSISTANCE?"

the nurse behind jeonghan suddenly shouts and go to where he is.. jeonghan look at the embroidered words on the doctors scrub suit DR. CHOI SEUNGCHEOL

"no." he says to the nurse and his eyes landed on where jeonghan is ..

"i need to talk to the guardian of the patient" Seungcheol walks to his side and suddenly jeonghan felt a pain on his chest...

the pain that he buried on his heart 6 years ago.

[ Flash Back ]

Jeonghan and Seungcheol is the famous couple in their university, not only because of their looks but also because jeonghan and seungcheol was the first gay couple that come out in the public. seungcheol is the leader of their university's baseball team while jeonghan is the President of the whole university and he also has the most highest grades. they were all over each other and everyone knows that they are inseparable.

just like any normal couples, jeonghan and seungcheol kiss, make out and also whisper "i love you's" to each other every day but this past few weeks seungcheol noticed that jeonghan is a little bit off.

"love are you ok?"

"yeah im fine just a little bit tired because of the work loads" Seungcheol hugs jeonghan from behind and kiss his neck jeonghan close is eyes out of irritation

"cheol im not in the mood" Seungcheol immediately let go and stared at his boyfriend with a suspicious look but he just shrugs it off cause he thinks, maybe jeonghan is really tired.

"im sorry love but please if you need someone to help you with, remember that im always here" seungcheol said but he didn't get any feedback from his boyfriend instead jeonghan says..

"im going home"

"aren't you gonna watch my game later?"

"im sorry seungcheol but im tired" jeonghan opens the door when seungcheol said..

"i love you yoon jeonghan" a tear fell on his eyes when he heard what his boyfriend said but he just shut the door and walk his way home.

days, weeks come by so fast but jeonghan is still giving seungcheol a cold shoulder. Seungcheol couldn't take it anymore so he confronted jeonghan.

"what the hell is wrong with you han?" he holds jeonghan's hands

"did i do something wrong?"

"please tell me"

seungcheol suddenly became quite and with a very low tone he ask.. "do you not love me anymore?" jeonghan pulls his hand away from seungcheol "what if that's true?" jeonghan said.

seungcheol suddenly laugh "im laughing already so please stop this joke love, cause honestly i hate this kind of joke"

seungcheol kneels in front of him "Jeonghan, i can't" he sobs

"i can't without you"

"so if i did something wrong please just tell me.. we'll fix it or if you're too tired because of your workloads, ill fix this myself just.. just pls.. don't leave me"

jeonghan couldn't take the sight of seungcheol kneeling and crying in front of him but he endured it

"let's end this cheol, im tired.. not because of my workloads but because of you.. i feel like im so tied up.. give me a favor and please let me live my life the way i want and please help yourself cheol, your world doesn't evolve around me.. stop saying that im your everything.. live your own life"

"but life without you isn't life at all" seungcheol says and the rain started pouring and god knows how thankful jeonghan is because without the rain his tears will be visible.

"you'll find something that's worth living for one day but when that day comes it will not be me whose on your side" jeonghan said and he burst into tears when seungcheol replied ...

"im unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you. That one day you're talking about is not gonna happen... that one day doesn't exist in me cause you're my everyday" jeonghan turn his back away, leaving the biggest piece of his life in the messy soccer field.

i love you choi seungcheol but our love isn't enough to solve the mess that i got in..

since that day everything is too fucked up. seungcheol quits being the baseball team leader, he didn't attend any of his classes, alcohol becomes his bestfriend and worst is he became suicidal.. every night while everyone is sleeping in the dorm he goes to the bathroom and hurt himself.

He smiles while looking at his wrist full of blood.. can you blame him? his entire being becomes numb and the only thing that reminds him that he's alive is the pain of the blade under his skin.

He'll cry in the bathroom for the entire night asking himself what went wrong.

and every night his dorm mate, Hong jisoo will just wait for him outside the bathroom..

jisoo knows everything, jisoo knows how broken seungcheol is but he can't do anything about it, he tried talking to him but seungcheol didn't even respond, he cooks food for him but seungcheol didn't touch any of it.

this went on for about one month, jisoo takes care of seungcheol and little by little seungcheol noticed it.

jisoo always tells seungcheol that it's okay to be sad and everything but always remember that his life isn't always about 'him (jeonghan)' cause he also have his family, his brother, his father and.... his mom.

eventually seungcheol decided to attends his classes again and luckily jisoo fix everything about his one month absence.. jisoo talks to all of his professor to reconsider and understand cheol's situation of course jisoo didn't tell the professor's about jeonghan and seungcheol's break up, he just said that seungcheol is having a mental breakdown and his psychiatrist required him to have a one month break.

seungcheol felt very thankful to everything jisoo did, so he ask him ..

"jisoo what will i do to repay you" Jisoo looks at him and said.

"bring back the old choi seungcheol that i know"

"the choi seungcheol that everyone admires"

"the choi seungcheol that everyone looks up"

"the choi seungcheol that dreams to be a doctor"

seungcheol looks at him very shocked. "how did you know?" jisoo smiles and say. "i know every thing choi"

of course he knows everything cause while seungcheol and jeonghan is having the time of their life jisoo is just there looking from afar wondering why the hell did he love someone whom he can't have, someone who'll do everything for the love of his life, someone who'll love him even tho it fucking hurts, someone who'll give up everything just for him.

someone... that someone is you, Choi Seungcheol.

one day jisoo comes running inside the dorm screaming seungcheol's name. "what" seungcheol said.

"choi you've been accepted to your dream medical school"

jisoo is beaming with happiness. seungcheol immediately hugs jisoo and whispered. "thank you jisoo, i owe you everything" 

jisoo close his eyes and asked "can i be selfish for once?" Seungcheol stared at him and smiled "yes, anything for you jisoo"

jisoo pulled him and kiss him seungcheol didn't had the time to react cause he was so confuse so he just let jisoo.. but something about this makes seungcheol feel at ease and without knowing it he finds himself responding to jisoo's kiss. they were both breathless when the kiss ended..

"i love you choi" jisoo said

"i can't--" he cuts him off.. "i don't need your love choi, i just need you to be you...i love you for who you are, but sadly the person that owns your whole being is not me"

"jisoo im sorry"

"you don't have too. you can't choose who you love it just happens that im too unfortunate" jisoo smiled while saying this "that kiss was just a friendly kiss so don't feel bad about it choi" he jokes.

jisoo was right seungcheol feels super bad about it and he clearly knows it .. "fix yourself choi, i think you need to have a proper talk with jeonghan" he flinched when jisoo said that guy's name..

he close his eyes "i think i am"

it was at their graduation day when seungcheol finally see jeonghan nothing much has change except the person whose always on jeonghan's side is missing and thats seungcheol

as the president of the whole university jeonghan has to do some speech in front of all the people in the conference. He's very used to speaking in public. his speech is all good but not until his eyes landed into seungcheol's everything that he memorize suddenly went blank.. the mic is on and 800+ students are there listening to him, when he said.. "cheol"

seungcheol never expected that but jisoo is quick to trap seungcheol's face on his palm and turn it on his way.. "don't cheol.. inhale.. exhale" jisoo said

jisoo notice it before jeonghan gave his speech that everytime cheol heard jeonghan's voice he started shaking..

jeonghan stood there frozen while looking at jisoo and seungcheol, seungkwan the vice president pulled him in the backstage while seokmin, the university's secretary continued jeonghan's speech..

"kwannie i can't.. i can't.. i love him so much... it hurts" Seungkwan just hug him even tho he doesn't have a clue on what's going on between jeonghan and seungcheol's relationship.

He just know that his hyung's heart is totally wreck.. a wreck that only seungcheol will be able to repair. "i don't know what the hell is going on pres but you need to talk to him"

after calming down, jeonghan immediately gets his cellphone and type the contact name of that person..

\------------

to: love

meet me at our usual spot. we need to talk

\------------

seungcheol gets jeonghan's message and he sigh.. "talk to him choi, you need it" jisoo said.

graduation ceremony has ended and seungcheol is now waiting at their usual spot, the bench under the tree near the soccer field, he waited patiently there.

he stared at the emptiness.. no students, empty field, all the bench are empty and his heart and soul is also empty..

seungcheol didn't notice it when jeonghan sits on the bench.

"hi..it's been a while right?" han said and looks at seungcheol's side "you seem fine...and jisoo... you look good together"

"he takes good care of me i guess" seungcheol said and look straight into han's eyes

"well im glad he's taking care of you" jeonghan smiled and seungcheol wondered why the hell jeonghan is smiling in a very sincere way. they became quiet for a minute and seungcheol breaks the silence when he ask

"why? why jeonghan?" he stared at jeonghan

jeonghan is just there staring at the clouds.. "have you ever thought that love is enough?"

"yes, cause for me our love is more than enough" cheol said.

"you're wrong then." jeonghan wipes his tears "cause sometimes certain situation will never be solve just because of love"

"i love you so much yoon jeonghan, isn't that enough? do you want more? cause i can give you more.. my life is yours can't you see?" jeonghan just wanted this to end.. he just wanted to kiss the hell out of seungcheol but he know he can't.. not anymore.. he stood up and look at cheol, the love of his life, he doesn't say it out loud but cheol is also han's everything..

"im getting married cheol.... and she's having my baby" Seungcheol was just looking at him blankly.. it hurts so bad that he started shaking....

"cheol"

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

jeonghan's heart breaks when seungcheol rejects him.. he wanted to just leave everything and be with seungcheol meanwhile seungcheol is still shaking and once again jeonghan tried to reach him but he just slap jeonghan's hand..

"leave jeonghan" jeonghan is still hesitating cause he wanted to make sure cheol is okay but then seungcheol shouts..

"I SAID LEAVE JEONGHAN!"

"i gave everything to you and you fucking know it so please just leave.. cause i had enough, please just give me this one last request. i want you to leave and don't ever comeback"

han stared at cheol one last time before he turns his back away from the guy whom he will love even in his second life. He heard cheol calling jisoo's name on the phone and he runs before he heard cheol's next line he runs and he runs until cheol is already out of his sight.

he slammed his body on his car and started crying and crying.. his phone vibrates and he read the message..

\--------------

from: rae

you didn't have to break up with him han.. pls, i don't want this to be your biggest regret. i want you to be happy, i can raise the baby well.

\--------------

he dialed rae's number...

"no rae, the baby needs a father and i don't wanna be some shitty guy who'll abandon something so precious.. a baby that doesn't have any clue about the world"

jeonghan heard rae's sob in the other line "if only -"

"please don't blame yourself rae, this isn't your fault"

"thank you so much jeonghan"

"take care of yourself, im going there tomorrow"

"jeonghan"

"yes?"

"im already thankful enough that you'll gonna be my baby's father but please.... let's not get married"

\- end of chapter 1.


	2. After all this time? Always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they were the couple of the century, the relationship goals that everybody dreams but everything falls apart when jeonghan admits that he's getting married with a girl whose carrying his baby.
> 
> Years later seungcheol & jeonghan met in the hospital..
> 
> "cheol please save my daughter"

[ present ]

jeonghan stared at him.. seungcheol reach his hand for a handshake and jeonghan gladly takes it "im Dr. Choi by the way, im the cardiologist of your daughter suji" once he heard his daughter's name he immediately focus his attention on the doctor..

"so i guess you already know that suji has a congenital heart disease"

"yes im aware of that"

"the thing is your daughter's heart is starting to fail.." jeonghan couldn't take the information and just sit on the bench while pulling his hair out of frustration..

han started crying and damn cheol's hearts swells at the sight of him crying.

"what will i do doc?" han started pulling his hair more harder.. "i can't lose her.. not her" seungcheol couldn't take it so he sits beside han and hugs him tightly..

"cheol please save my daughter"

seungcheol lets go of the hug, remembering that this isn't about him and jeonghan.. cause for now jeonghan needs Suji's doctor and as suji's doctor he needs to inform jeonghan about the most important thing..

he stands up and look at jeonghan. "suji needs a heart transplant"

with that seungcheol leads his way out, leaving a very shocked jeonghan the ER door once again open and another doctor walks on jeonghan's way.. jeonghan stared at the doctor..

"im Dr. Hong, im the surgeon of your daughter suji.. we'll be putting suji in the ICU room"

Dr. Hong immediately proceed to his office after he puts suji in the ICU room "are you ok choi?" he stares at cheol.. "of course you're not ok"

"we need to find a heart donor" jisoo sits on his chair and ask

"really cheol? after all this time?" cheol smile and say "always"

after talking it out with jisoo cheol takes his rounds in the hospital, he visited all of his patients including suji but jeonghan is nowhere to be found.

cheol tooks his coffee in the vending machine and sit on the nearest bench outside the hospital, he looks up and see a sky full of stars then he remembered the day jeonghan left him.. cause after han left, cheol stays there until its already dark.. he was just staring at the sky that time and damn the sky was as beautiful as jeonghan and he couldn't help but smile cause after everything jeonghan did he always knew that he will love him unconditionally.

cause for seungcheol, he loves jeonghan at his worst and he loves him more even if it hurts. years past by and his feelings for jeonghan doesn't even change and of course he's still yearning for a clear explanation but he already forgive jeonghan for what he did cause that's how love works for seungcheol..

even if the scar that han left is so deep it will always fade because the feeling of loving him is more powerful than the feelings of hatred. and now that God gave him another chance of seeing the only person he loves so deep, he will do everything to help han.. he will not gonna let this chance slip again..no..not anymore he will not let jeonghan fight this problem alone, not by his watch. he doesn't expect jeonghan to love him again, he just don't want jeonghan to suffer again.

seungcheol sips his coffee and he felt something moving beside him... its jeonghan jeonghan sat beside him and say..

"thank you"

"for what" cheol said

"cause you save my daughter.. I thought i was gonna lose her"

"thats what doctor's do right?"

"of course doctors save lives" jeonghan says and fake laugh...

"uhmm..do you mind if i get some coffee in the vending machine... and please dont leave" han says and scratch his head "but of course im not forcing y--" seungcheol cuts him off and says "I'll wait for you"

jeonghan nods and head off to the vending machine. He comes back with a coffee and a bread, he offers the bread to cheol but he just says that it's ok cause he's already full.

"im sorry.. i didn't had lunch and dinner" jeonghan felt kinda shy

"no it's fine" cheol said

the atmosphere becomes quiet.. seungcheol is just there staring at the sky while jeonghan is finishing his food. "so how's life?" jeonghan ask breaking the silence

"fine i guess"

"i see that you and jisoo are still together" han smiles

"what do you mean by together?"

"i mean you guys are in a relationship right?" cheol looks at him and grin

"we were never together tho"

"what?" jeonghan is beyond shock

"we tried atleast but it ended quickly..and don't worry, jisoo is already married"

"wanna know who the guy is?" han nods.

"it's seokmin"

jeonghan laughs so hard for the first time. "i know seokmin had a huge crush on him but i didn't know he got the balls to confess to him"

"well a lot happens after we graduate" cheol said..

"how about you?"

"what about me?" han asked

"how's your wife?"

"well, im not married" now its cheol's turn to be shock "what? but you told me.."

"i was supposed to but she doesn't want to marry me"

"why"

"cause she knows i have someone whom i really love and she doesn't want me to be tied up just because of suji" han looks at cheol "and suji isn't my child" cheol doesn't know what to say

han looks at cheol with a tear in his eyes "im sorry cheol, im so fucked up that time..i know everything that i will say to you now is useless but please.. let me just explain..if you can't forgive its fine cause i know that what i did to you is too much" han wipes his tears..

"rae is my childhood friend and she ask me if i can take the part of being suji's father cause if i don't her parents will ask her to abort the baby..and you fully know that im a foster child so encountering that kind of situation is really hard for me...i just wanna let the baby live a normal life, so me and rae faked our marriage so that i can take rae out of that house because if i don't.. rae's father will kill her because her father is a drug addict and an abusive person"

"where's rae?" cheol asked

"she died giving birth to suji"

"rae's parents doesn't know a single thing about suji cause all they know is suji also died when rae gave birth to her"

"did rae's parents know about your whereabouts?"

"no..cause i sent them in the jail.. for a lifetime"

"you--" han cuts him off

"yes cheol, im a lawyer.. i had the most fucked up life but atleast i have suji, i also reached my dream of becoming a lawyer and of course without all the happy memories that, that person gave to me.. i will never get through this let alone fight this" han smile

"ive been through a lot but i guess the person who gives me the strength to carry all of this... is still you... choi seungcheol" seungcheol couldn't help but to hug jeonghan and after 6 years of bottling up his emotion.. seungcheol cried.. he cried so hard but this time he's not crying on his own instead he's crying in the arms of the person whom he really love..

"im sorry cheol" cheol kiss han's forehead.

"its ok love.. its ok now" han hugs him tightly and cheol also did the same.. cheol smiled while looking at the sky and say.. "im home"

everything is fine since then and they come to an agreement that they'll be just friends..for now cause jeonghan and seungcheol didn't want to rush everything since they had so much to catch up but they both know that they still love each other.. coz honestly it was clear as day.

it was already 4 days since suji have been put in the ICU room but there still no signs of progress Her body is still supported by lots of machine just to keep her heart from failing. and everyday seungcheol helps jeonghan to send an email to the hospitals that accepts heart donors.

Seungcheol even go to various hospitals just to talk to them in person and one week had past but there's still no emails and call back from all the hospitals they contacted.

"what if i give my heart to her?" jeonghan ask

"han, do you think suji will be happy if she wakes up not seeing you?" cheol said, jeonghan couldn't help but to cry.. he cried so hard

"THEN WHAT SHOULD I DO? I CAN'T LOSE HER.. SHE'S MY LIFE CHEOL SO IF GIVING MY HEART TO HER WILL LET HER LIVE THEN SO BE IT"

"calm down han" cheol said with a worried face

"HOW?.. HOW THE FUCK WILL I CALM DOWN WHEN MY EVERYTHING IS FALLING APART?!" seungcheol hugs jeonghan hoping that it will helps him to calm down even just for a little jeonghan rest his head in seungcheol's shoulder and close his eyes.

"she's too young cheol.. she have so much more to do in this life" jeonghan opens his eyes

"you know when i first take her to the daycare she was so happy and she even draw something for me.. at first i can't even distinguished it so i asked her then she said 'dada its you and me' and so i look at it again and there's this one word that catches my eyes and i was confuse cause she was too young to write so i ask her who's the one that write it and she says a very pretty guy"

"what word?" cheol asked

"life..i ask her why she wants that word in her drawing she said cause dada is my life"

cheol became silent for a minute and remembered that one time when jisoo drag him to seokmin's daycare center.. there's this girl that caught his attention cause she was too focus on what she's doing.. cheol walks up to her way "hey sweetie what's that?"

the girl smiled to cheol and said.. "this is my dada" the little girl even ask him to put the word 'life' and she said babies didn't write cause writing is for the adults and she said "that's what dada tell me everytime i wanna play in his office"

"what's your name sweetie?"

"dada tells me that i shouldn't talk to strangers" cheol smiled because of the little girl's cuteness.

"but i just help you write that word" cheol acted like he's sad and the little girl immediately hugs him "don't sad, i hate sad"

"im sad because you didn't tell me your name"

"ok i give you my nickname, just don't sad" cheol nods

"angel" the little girl said "what a beautiful nickname" cheol said

"dada always says that im his angel"

\--------

seungcheol snapped back from reality when han lets go of the hug.. "we need to save my angel" jeonghan said han and cheol was about to leave to find more hospitals that has heart donors when jisoo came..

"im sorry jeonghan but we have an emergency and we need Dr. Choi there" jisoo said with an apologetic face cheol looks at jeonghan and han smiles and nod.. "i got this cheol"

before cheol turn his back away from him, han pulled him and for the first time since they broke up.. "i love you choi seungcheol" he then pull cheol into a quick but deep kiss cheol smiles and say..

"i love you too, come back safe love" he kiss han's hand and took his leave cheol turn his way on jisoo and ask..

"so where's the patient?" jisoo look at him and say..

"i had an important matters to talk to you so meet me in my office after your rounds"

"but what about the emergency that you say?"

"none"

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"just do what i say choi"

seungcheol do what jisoo says and after checking up all his patient he knocks at jisoo's office..

"come in" jisoo said cheol opens the door and sits at the chair next to jisoo's office table "what is it?"

"we found a heart donor but its a little bit far tho" jisoo said

"im going"

"but its far it will take 6 hours drive just to get there and don't worry ive already talk it out with my husband and he says that he's going to accompany me to go there tomorrow"

"but suji needs it as soon as possible, so im going there right now"

"cheol calm down"

"I'll be right back before you knew it so please dont worry too much" cheol smiles and hugs jisoo

"thank you so much jisoo, i already said this to you a long time ago but i owe you everything" jisoo smiles

"anything for my best buddy"

"i thought you're going to confess again" seungcheol jokes jisoo laugh so hard and say..

"fuck you choi seungcheol and excuse me i will never cheat on my husband"

"you really love him do you?" cheol says with a smile on his face

"i love him as much as you love jeonghan.. and yes i would also do everything for seokmin"

cheol took his car keys and drive his way out, he then dialed han's number..

C: love where are you?

J: im on my way back to the hospital

C: did you find some?

J: no..

C: we'll try harder love, and please if you need anything just go to jisoo's office

J: huh? but where are you?

C: i had some very important meeting to attend

J: but it's already night why did you have a meeting?

C: im sorry love i have to go there

J: ok then goodluck and be safe, love.

C: fuck its been so long since i heard that

han laughs in the other line..

C: i love you so much..

J: i love you too

C: ok I'll be off then

seungcheol end the call line.. meanwhile jeonghan is just there staring at suji's picture on his phone. "dada will do everything to save you my little angel" he couldn't help but cry.. jisoo seats beside jeonghan

"life's a bitch right?"

"yeah..ive seen all people crying in this corridor but you know what" jisoo said

"what?" han ask "suji will be fine" han looks at jisoo and say

"how can you be sure of that?"

"cause seungcheol is suji's doctor and that guy has the most excellent record here in the hospital"

"and he will do everything to save his patients....especially suji" han smiles..

"thank you for looking after him when the one that should cannot even do that"

"you had your reasons that's why it leads you to that decision so don't blame yourself already" jisoo pats han's back

4 am in the morning when seungcheol calls jisoo and luckily jisoo is at the night shift that day.. jisoo picks up the call..

JS: How was it?

C: i checked the organ, it seems healthy and all but..

JS: what?

C: it doesn't fit suji's blood type

jisoo became silent..

JS: im sorry choi.. we just have to find some other donor

C: guess you're right

jisoo knows that seungcheol is beyond frustrated and sadly he couldn't do anything about it.

C: see you later then

JS: be safe choi and please just go directly to your house.. you need to rest

C: yes i will.. pls tell jeonghan th-

JS: i know. ill tell him and don't worry ill take care of him

C: thanks bud

JS: got you.

jisoo talk it out to jeonghan about seungcheol's off. "yeah i think he need to rest too.. he's been taking good care of me and suji plus he also helps me with everything.. i think im being a burden to him"

"please don't say that jeonghan..of course he'll do everything for the person he really loves" Jeonghan hugs jisoo..

"you know when i first saw him after a very long time..everything comes back" he then look at jisoo

"the feelings and all are just there right?" jisoo said

"yes.. it never really fade tho it was just there.. buried in the deepest part of my heart" jisoo smiles

"you know.. you two are really meant for each other"

"you think so?" han asked

"yeah.. cause after all this time, no matter how hard life it is for the both of you.. destiny keeps finding a way to meet you two"

"true love i guess?" jeonghan smiles thru his tears

"true love indeed" jisoo says in approval.

the next day.. seungcheol came in the hospital to file a leave, after filing it he comes to where jeonghan and suji is.. he sees jeonghan sitting on one of the chair in the corridor.. he sits next to him, jeonghan seem to know who the person seated besides him..

while jeonghan had his eyes close he nuzzle his head on seungcheol's shoulder and then say.. "how was the meeting?" seungcheol gently pats jeonghan's head and kiss it

"it was ok.." they became quiet for a minute and then seungcheol broke the silence..

"i filled a leave...and ill be gone for four days" jeonghan suddenly open his eyes and look at cheol..

"WHY? WHAT HAPPEN?"

"my mom died" jeonghan hugs him tightly.. "im sorry cheol..im sorry to hear that"

"no love..im ok i just need to see her then ill comeback quickly"

"love no, please take your time.. besides jisoo helps me a lot so you shouldn't worry to much" he flash a reassuring smile to seungcheol to make him feel a little better..

"thanks jeonghan..i love you so much" jeonghan traps seungcheol face in his palm and kiss him..

"im sorry if i cannot come to you"

"suji needs you han" han nods in agreement but still disappointed that he can't do anything for cheol

"when are you leaving?" he asked "tonight"

"please be careful and i love you so much" han says and cheol hugs him.

"see you after 4 days"

cheol introduce Dr. Jeon Wonwoo to jeonghan..the doctor that will be in charge of taking care of suji while cheol is on his leave.. After that seungcheol bid his goodbye to jeonghan.

\-----------

it's been 3 days since cheol had his leave and that night jisoo receive a call...

Unknown: Goodevening is this Dr. Hong jisoo?

JS: speaking

Unknown: We receive your email last week and sorry for the late callback..

JS: im listening

Unknown: We found a compatible heart for Yoon Suji..

JS: did you checked the blood type and is the heart is healthy?

Unknown: Yes sir

JS: can i call you back later? i just gonna relay this good news to suji's parent.

Unknown: Ok sir we'll expect your call tomorrow.

JS: INDEED.

Jisoo is beaming with happiness and he's too excited to say the good news to jeonghan..so he runs outside his office on the way where jeonghan is and suddenly he heard a loud gun shot and everything seems to blur when he sees jeonghan's body collapse on the floor with lots of blood on it.

everything is in chaos..people are surrounding jeonghan's body on the floor. Police are taking the gunman that turns out to be the father of rae whom jeonghan puts in the prison but a sudden situation came so rae's father had the chance to escape the prison and there he hunts jeonghan..to kill him

security are controlling the crowd while the doctors makes their way into jeonghan's body.. the nurse who's obviously panicking approach jisoo and say..

"im sorry dr. hong but we need you in the ER right now" jisoo just stared at the nurse while his whole body is shaking..

"no..i can't..... im sorry....i can't"

a hand grabs jisoo's shoulder "let me handle this" Dr. Lee jihoon says to the nurse and turn his way to jisoo who's shaking and crying..

"please guide Dr. Hong on his office give him a warm water, ill be there in an hour please just look after him" he said to the nurse and the nurse nods and lead jisoo on his office.. after 1 hour of waiting, Dr. Jihoon came to jisoo and say..

"it was too late.. he got 1 shot in his head and 2 shots in his chest" Jisoo let out his tears, he cried and cried cause he felt like this is all his fault...he told cheol that he'll protect jeonghan but he couldn't..

seokmin came running to jisoo's way and hugs him tightly.. "hush now babe, im here now" jisoo cried so hard in his husband's shoulder.. eventually jisoo stops crying but he's still staring blankly.. no emotion left

he holds his cellphone and was contemplating if he'll contact seungcheol but then suddenly his phone rings..

Unknown: Goodmorning Dr. Hong this is about the heart donor that i discussed to you last night.

Jisoo: uhm..

jisoo answered lifeless

Unknown: in our hospital we shared a special information about where the heart came from.. uhmm so this heart came from a very healthy person and its the perfect fit for your patient yoon suji..

Jisoo: ok

Unknown: this heart came from a man that got in a car accident and he was dead on a arrival when his body was put in here..this man is kinda special cause when he was alive he sign a confidential file that says his organs will be donated to the sick person that needs it, when he died.

Jisoo became curious on who this person is cause he felt like he know someone that will do that..he know..he clearly know

Jisoo: what's his name?

Unknown: Surprising part is he's a doctor and his name is DOCTOR CHOI SEUNGCHEOL

jisoo froze and drops his cellphone on the ground..

\----------

days, weeks, months have past.. Suji's heart transplant operation is successful with the help of Dr. Jeon Wonwoo, her cardiologist and Dr. Hong as his surgeon.. Jisoo never once talk about the incident and seokmin, his husband clearly know how hard it is for jisoo.

suji was put on some orphanage and everyday jisoo secretly comes there to talk and play with suji.. jisoo thought that seokmin doesn't know about it but one day seokmin came in to their house holding suji's hands.. jisoo was so shocked seokmin kneels to meets suji's eyes and then he kiss suji's face and say

"welcome home Lee suji" jisoo burst into tears and when suji sees jisoo he immediately came running to him

"i dream about my dada and he say im going to have a new dada that will protect me here.. cause he say he already in heaven and that he'll just gonna be my guardian angel"

jisoo smiles while his eyes are full of tears "does he have someone beside him?" jisoo ask suji smiles and says

"yes, a guy with long pretty eyelashes and he told me he'shh dada's prince"

"are they happy"

"yes..very happy" jisoo cried so hard and hugs suji so tightly 

"hey sweetie can i be your new dada?" jisoo asked the little girl.. suji smile so brightly and nods multiple times.

jisoo couldn't help but to kiss suji, he kiss her cheeks and mumbled the words that proves that miracle and true love does exist..

"yoon suji you are now lee suji, my lovely daughter"

\-- end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading my work, i know its not a lot but i hope you like it :)   
> i love y'all so much


End file.
